How to make a Training Pack
by Dylan Staatz Look here as a guide when creating a Training Pack for Kansas State University Robotics Competition Team Wiki. What is a Training Pack? A Training Pack is a page on this Wiki that explains how to do something in a tutorial-style manner. You might want to create a Training Pack to help explain how to do both technical and non-technical processes. A Training Pack does not need to be limited to the wiki, but could also extend to example files stored in the Google Drive or links to other Training Packs/external tutorials. How to create one? To create a Training Pack, first, you will need to add a new page to the wiki (details here). Once the page has been created, copy a link to your newly created page and put it on the List of Training Packs. Once you have done that, you can start filling out the content of your Training Pack. Each Training Pack should start with a short introduction about what the Training Pack will cover. This introduction doesn't need a heading saying "Introduction," because that's just silly. After that, it is recommended to add a section titled "Background" to give the reader an idea of what they will be working on or with. For example, if your Training Pack will help the reader know how to blink an LED on an Arduino, then information related to Arduino's may be found in the "Background" section. Following the "Background" section should be a "Materials" section, if necessary, listing all the things the reader will need to complete this Training Pack. For some materials, it may be helpful to the reader to point them to where they could find them. In accordance with our example from earlier, the materials might include an Arduino, a USB cable for the Arduino, jumper wires, a resistor of a certain capacity, and an LED. After the Background and Materials sections, you can start to list the steps that need to be taken to complete the Training Pack. In this section, links to example files on the Google Drive or uploading pictures of what you are doing can be immensely helpful. If you don't want to go into exact detail on everything that is okay, but try to find links to other sites to fill in those gaps if at all possible. Towards the end of the Training Pack, always try to include a section of "Links" to other pages on the Wiki, external tutorials that are relevant, and other reference materials that you may have used to develop the tutorial. All of these things are good to keep in mind while creating a Training Pack. How do I make sure people know about it? # Links! Linking to your page from the List of Training Packs page and other pages on the Wiki is a great way to let people know it exists. If your Training Pack is specific to a certain competition team then link to it on relevant spots on that page. # Tell people about it! Some people in the Club may not know that the Wiki exists or that there is a Training Pack on it for what they need, so bring up your new page in Club meetings to spread the word.